


Strawberry Beads Forever

by Unicornsfartglitter



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Beads, Bead necklace, Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, Negan and Rick are old, Rimming, Strawberry Jam, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 15:10:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15799074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornsfartglitter/pseuds/Unicornsfartglitter
Summary: Negan and Rick are aging but when Negan gets an idea from a necklace and jam he has to have a taste.





	Strawberry Beads Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DiqazonQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiqazonQueen/gifts).



> Thanks for the idea, I hope you like it, when you don’t have pearls...
> 
> This could have been with my hitman series! Oh well...

“You want to what?” Rick crossed his shoulder indignantly.

“Come on Rick! We’re old fucks, everything we eat is boring, everything we wear is boring, and our sex life well it’s entertaining but with the lack of thangs.” Negan said “thangs” in the lowest southern drawl he could. “It could be so much fucking better!”

Rick walked slowly over and looked at the jar of strawberry jam that Carol had just hand delivered and the string of beads, medium size fake one’s to be exact and cocked his head.

“Don't give me that look you old fart.” Negan huffed out.

“It’s wasteful.” Rick understood the jam, flavored lube ran out near the end of his relationship start with Negan and they had gotten creative, chocolate syrup to be exact but the necklace?

“Come on tiger. I might even let you use them on me.” Negan purred with a sultry wink.

“We got one hour until Judith visits with Ted.” Rick still couldn’t believe his daughter was sixteen and dating.

With more struggle because of their age and Rick’s bad knee thanks to his now lover they made it upstairs. Rick wasn’t sure where he wanted this to go but he knew he didn't’ want Negan to bottom, he never got a real thrill out of it and sometimes Negan did enjoy it but it took him longer to get off.

He undressed quickly and pulled his legs apart and started to stroke his length.

“I guess it being me is off the table.” Negan laughed and undressed as well.

Ignoring him Rick stroked himself to hardness and watched Negan cut the string on the beads. Now he saw where this was going.

“After all this time it’s still the prettiest view ever.” Negan pumped himself watching Rick’s pucker.

“Hmm.” Was Rick’s lazy reply.

Negan unscrewed the lid on the jam and pushed two digits into it coating them with stickiness. Rick jolted when he pushed the jam into his hole and slid them in knuckles deep.

“No matter how loose I make you, you still tighten up like a catholic school girl.”

Rick slapped his hand at the unwanted visual then pushed up on the bed and with some struggle held his legs up.

“Shit I take that back, no girl could do this for me.”

Negan pulled his fingers out and added more jam to them. Rick gasped at a hard smack to his hole, jam was pressed against it and he seeped in a steady flow at three fingers now breaching him.

“I really do fucking love you.” Negan mounted out.

“I know.”

There was a time when neither of them admitted that they had actual feelings but Negan got sick and then they fought another enemy and it got harder to call it hate sex. Negan said it first thought  
it had been on Rick’s lips for years and the day after the confession the rest of Negan’s things moved into Rick’s house though most nights he spent with Rick anyway.

“I think Judith is gonna marry that boy soon.” Negan’s finger jabbed at him hard, he was upset.

That was another thing too, fast fucks turned to slow one’s then evolved into mundane conversations throughout their fucking. It was like being married but different because Lori and him never expressed their concerns so openly.

“We will deal Negan.”

“Yeah.” Negan pecked his lips.

His knees protesting it Negan stooped down and kissed at Rick’s strawberry filled ass.

“Negan.” Rick moaned out.

“Like that?” Negan asked with a wet kiss making sure to dive his tongue in.

He realized he liked the taste of Rick being flavored and licked in stretching Rick out wider. His hair was yanked on and Rick’s vocal satisfaction spurred him on, pumpkin Rick’s dick he licked in deeper and pulled his tongue away to lick at his hole.

“Damn.” Rick moaned yanking on his hair.

Kissing that sweet hole once more he then slowly stood up straighter.

“As much as I’d love to make you gush all up in my hair just from this I do have a mission.”

Rick’s knees started to shake, his stomach panting fast with lust as he watched Negan lather the beads in jam. It didn’t take long for them to look pink but Negan kept lathering jam onto them making them glob with goo.

Negan pet his knee leaving jam behind and pushed one bead in, Rick cried out at the large ball pressing into his walls, the sticky condiment making it a little rougher instead of a smooth glide. He had never had anal beads up there and figured this was the closest he would get to it. He spent a second being remorseful that despite using other toys he never did with Negan because they were long gone but they did get creative sometimes but it had been awhile.

“I saw these at the mall and thought hell, I could have real fun time.” Negan exclaimed proudly and pushed another bead in.

“Shit.” Rick moaned out grabbing Negan’s hand.

Rick arched into Negans touch as he pet his rim and he placed a pillow under his ass, leaking when he saw Negan taking in the view and stroking himself faster. 

Whistling Negan took a step back and watched the mess he made, red was all over the covers, all over the pillow Rick put under his ass and the beads were stretching him out better than he anticipated. Rick’s dick was red, straining and leaking heavily.

Stepping forward Negan pushed another bead in and licked up Rick’s shaft tasting his precum. “Might be sweeter than Carol’s jam.”

That used to make Rick blush but he grinned and pushed making a bead fallout.

“My naughty boy.” Negan husked and pushed it and another bead back in.

Rick pawed at his hand and Negan took his and squeezed it before raking his hands up Rick’s sides feeling the sweat coating him in a sheen.

Leaning back down Negan licked at his rim lickng the roof of his mouth to savor the strawberry flavor. With one more push he let the next to final bead nudge into Rick’s walls. Rick grunted and stroked himself, he was leaking more than usual and Negan sucked him down bouncing his balls.

Negan moaned at the scratches Rick made to his neck as he kissed him harder as a leg wrapped around him. 

“You always surprise me tiger.” Negan moaned out yelping at Rick pinching his ass hard.

He rutted into Rick a few times taking both their lengths and stroking them together in a tight grip then reached down and yanked on the final ball making them all pull out.

Rick let go of him and squirmed, his breath short and excited and Negan stroked him harder grinning as Rick released his seed on his hands.

“Damn baby.” Negan laughed.

He was tired but Rick looked up at his wide tooth smile, still perfectly white and content.

Negan coated the necklace in Rick’s cum and put more jam on it as well before offering it to Rick. Rick rolled his eyes but parted his lips letting the first dirty bead enter his mouth, he wrapped a tongue around it licking away his remnants and took another bead in watching with hooded eyes as Negan worked his length.

Negan made sure Rick cleaned off each bead, even the ones not coated his his cum then got off of Rick and crawled to his legs. Huffing at the creaky bend to his back Rick helped Negan place his legs on other’s shoulders. Negan moaned out at Rick’s hole sticky and gaped and rubbed at Rick’s leg placed over his shoulder. Rick closed his eyes at Negan’s wet tip brushing across his hole and smiled as Negan bucked shallowly back and forth as he ran his mushroomed head across him. 

He put his legs down when he felt Negan release across his hole and pinched his nipple as Negan tongue breached him again cleaning him slowly.

“Hell of a ride it’s been with you baby.” Negan sighed out.

Rick was exhausted and Negan’s heavy weight on him was unwelcomed but still he ran a hand through his short hair, it was thinning and he knew it bothered his lover.

“Yeah it sure has.” He smiled thinking of how things had changed.

They drove by horse drawn carriages and had livestock to slaughter and gardens, things weren’t easy but much better than ten years ago. Babies were being born nearly monthly and the walkers were getting sparse, they even found a community willing to try to help them set up a old clothing factory, see if they could become somewhat stable and industrial again.

Negan saw that look in Rick’s eyes, he was thinking. He always was thinking but since he moved in he knew it was usually more positive things.

“Hey baby?”

“Hmm?” Rick was never that far in his thoughts that he could ignore Negan.

“Marry me?”

Rick laughed, Negan had mentioned it once or twice in passing. After Carl or Judith almost died or when someone in their community married but it had been awhile since he brought it up.

Looking down he saw open honestly, brown eyes that were soft and pleading. He never had that look before when mentioning it then he looked lower and saw a box with a simple silver ring inside and he burst out laughing. He laughed until he cried and was slapping the mattress in a fit of giggles. Negan looked to the ring box and back to Rick not understanding the joy, Rick still couldn’t stop and when he did he started to laugh again.

“I’m so happy this amuses you, I’m trying to be romantic as shit.” Negan pouted.

“You...you.” Rick kept laughing and crying. “You…”

Coughing and trying to regain his composure he sat up and snatched the box. “You just stuck strawberry jam and beads up my ass and then ask me to marry you? Yeah that’s real romantic. Did you get this ring where you got that cheap ass necklace?”

“It’s been burning a hole in my pocket for months if you must know Rick.” Negan was really pouting now and was thinking of going downstairs to mope, he did that in the basement.

Grunting with the effort to get up Negan cried out when a handful of jam slapped his lips. 

“Don't be like that.” Rick laughed and licked away at his jellied hand.

Swiping the box from Negan he put the ring on his finger inspecting it, he loved it! Then ran his tongue over Negan’s red lips.

“Yes, Negan I’ll marry you but only if you find us another jar of jam.” 

“Why you little!” Negan pinned him down and started to tickle him.

Rick burst into another fit of giggles and held tightly onto Negan’s neck. 

“Rick Sterling, I like the name of that.”

Fuck Negan didn’t care if he became the next Mr. Grimes, whatever it took to officially call this man at his side his.

It had been a long time coming.

**Author's Note:**

> Sterling! Always my magical last name for Negan.


End file.
